You Have A Crush On Ronnie Anne? (A One-Shot)
by xSunnyEclipse
Summary: A semi-sequel to my one-shot I Like Her? Where Lincoln is confessing his feelings about Ronnie Anne to Bobby.


**A/N: So, this kind of like a sequel to the one-shot I wrote about Lincoln confessing his feelings about Ronnie Anne to Lori. However, this time he's telling it to Ronnie Anne's brother Bobby. I love the friendship between Lincoln and Bobby, so I wanted to write something with these two.!**

 **I'm actually planning of turning these Lincoln confession one-shots into mini chapters, and eventually building up to him confessing to Ronnie Anne! I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Bobby and Lincoln had spent the whole day together. They walked around the city and looked at different sights. Lincoln wanted to spend more time with Bobby, since the last time he almost got in the way of his and Lori's relationship. So, the two bros hung out, while Lori and Ronnie Anne hung out back at the Casagrande's.

A few hours passed, and Bobby grabbed two hot dogs for them. Lincoln sat down on the bench, as Bobby handed him the hot dog,

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Bobby! Today's been great!' The boy replied and took a bite of his hot dog.

"No problem, Little Loud. I kind of missed spending time with you. But, I'm glad that I got to hang out, and talk about certain things."

Lincoln nodded his head and continued to eat his hot dog.

"You know, Lincoln," Bobby said in a soft voice, "I'm quite surprised that you and my sister have bonded so well. I mean, I didn't think you two would hit it off, but I guess I was wrong."

The child swallowed the food and looked up at Bobby, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Bobby. I really do like spending time with Ronnie Anne. She's so funny and cool..."

"Really? You feel that way about her?" Bobby replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Lincoln responded, while rubbing his back, "Yeah! How could I not feel that way about her? I mean, I didn't think we would become friends either, and now..." he stopped himself, and let out a deep swoon.

Bobby took notice of the swoon and smirked at Lincoln.

"Well, keeping this between you and me, Ronnie Anne talks about you all the time!"

"Really?" Lincoln replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah. She couldn't wait for you to come back to the city. She told everyone about your arrival, our family, and her friends. Anyone really. Ronnie Anne would talk about how much she loved video chatting with you and how adorable your-" Then Bobby looked down at Lincoln realizing he was there,

"HOW...ADORABLE your stuffed toy of Bun Bun is!" Phew, saved it Bobby.

Lincoln stared at Bobby but shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Bun Bun is really adorable. I don't blame her." He chuckled and smiled, "But Bobby, can you keep a secret? And promise not to tell anyone?"

"Absolutely, bro. I swear on where my heart is."

Lincoln nodded and sighed, "Okay...

I know this is going to sound crazy and you might think differently of me but...

I think I have a crush on Ronnie Anne..." and after saying this, Lincoln closed his eyes and flinched. He was waiting for a bad reaction from Bobby. After all, how do you tell your crush's brother that you have a crush on their sister?

After hearing this, Bobby's smile started growing, "W-Wait...are you serious, bro? You have a crush on Ronnie Anne?"

"I'm so sorry Bobby! I just wanted to tell you the truth and I didn't know what you would think and me-" and then Lincoln was stopped by the other hugging him. The child was surprised by this reaction, but hugged Bobby back,

"But. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Bobby repeated, as he let go of Lincoln, "Why would I ever be mad at you, Little Loud? I knew you had eyes for my sister, but hearing it from you is even better. Out of anyone to have a crush on her, I'm glad it's you, Lincoln." He replied with a wink.

Lincoln smiled up at Bobby and hugged him, "Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem, bro," The older one replied, but then gave Lincoln a stern look, "but, if you hurt my little sis in any way, it won't end pretty."

After hearing this tone, Lincoln gulped, "Y-YES SIR."

Bobby laughed and rubbed Lincoln's head, "I knew I could trust you with my sister, bro."


End file.
